Waking Up To
by Rhamana
Summary: A series of my fantasies... Waking up to each of the G-Boys in turn.... *drools* Read on!! ***Trowa is next! Yay!***
1. Duo

Howdy to you all! I am Rhamana, Empress of Chibis and Ryou Bakura. *Grins evilly and holds up a lead that has a semi-naked Bakura attached to it* Bakura- Please.help me.. ^_^ Hehehe. Right, I have decided to do some one chapter fics, and see how it goes. This one will be called- Can I have a drum roll please? *Drum Roll* Waking up to Duo!!! Duo- Oh crap, I can't believe this, why mine first? Cos I like you! ^_^ Bakura- On with the fic. please help me. someone.  
  
Waking up to Duo  
  
You are lying asleep on your side, under crisp white linen sheets, when something tickles your nose. You look to your left, and see a long crop of flowing chestnut brown silken hair. You smile, as you have a faint idea of who it belongs to, in fact, your sure of it, but it's too much like a dream, and so you have to roll over to check it's real.  
  
As you roll over and sit on your side, propped up on one arm, you spot whom the hair belongs too, none other than the violet eyed pilot, Duo Maxwell. You peer under the chestnut bangs to see he is still asleep, and smile inwardly, deciding it's time for some fun.  
  
Lightly, you take some of his hair, and twizzle it around your index finger oh so gently, then your hand leaves the hair and strokes down his face, fingertips tracing his lips. He quivers under your touch, and you laugh softly, and continue to trace his facial features. Your hands then trace down his neck, and along to his neck down his left shoulder blade, then trail over the front of his throat and collarbone.  
  
He whimpers from your touch, almost begging you to stop teasing, and this makes you mentally laugh, and you slide down so you are almost touching noses. 'He's too angelic to be given the name Shinigami.' You think, looking at his defined features, the cherub like face smiling in sleep.  
  
He stirs slightly from the touch, and you lay perfectly still till he falls back into deep slumber, before you continue your assault on him, this time brushing lips with him, and then letting your lips brush his cheeks and closed eye lids.  
  
He lets you know he's subconsciously enjoying your touch, by letting a soft moan escape his lips. This makes you smile, and decide to carry your assault further, by planting butterfly kisses down his neck, and he reaches out for you, and pulls you close to him, his hips grinding against you.  
  
He starts to kiss your neck and cheeks, but to tease him further, you stop him from kissing your lips by placing your finger on his lips, and he whimpers at this, and with a firm grip on your waist, rolls over so you are under him, and one arm reaches down, and strokes your stomach and hips. The chestnut hair, still braided, falls to the side of his head, and playfully, suggestively, you grab the braid and pull it oh-so-softly. He subconsciously grins, and leans to your mouth to plant a soft, tender kiss, with the exploring arm coming back up, being dragged up your side, and stroking your hair.  
  
You giggle, this is a young man who is very jestful, and here he is, for once, being serious. 'Hm, wish I had a video camera' you think, then softly giggle, remembering that unnamed movie, where they video tape naughty stuff, and it gets sent to his girlfriend. Duo feels your giggles, that rack your whole body, and this shakes him out of his slumber. "Hey babe, 'Mornin'" He smiles, showing that bright white smile that makes your heart skip a beat. "Good morning. Don't you have to. you know?" "Nah, the mission can wait for a few hours. I think it's a shame to leave you when you look so beautiful, especially seeing as I love you." "What, so I don't look beautiful all the time or something?" You grin, seeing the confused face and hear him stuttering. "What? That. that wasn't what I meant, I. I." He stutters. "I'm fucking with you, Duo." You grin, stroking the side of his face. "Damn right you are!" He grins back, and you roll your eyes at the dirty mind he has. Even though you love it. As you sit up, he lies on his back, and you yelp in surprise as he pulls you down on his chest. You giggle, and trace a finger over his pectorals. He mumbles something, you can tell he is ticklish somewhere around there, and so you move your fingers around his chest till you find the ticklish spot.  
  
He laughs lightly, his American accent showing, and rolls over so you fall off. You frown at him, then clamber back on him. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. "Nothing. I was just cold. And lonely. Do you have to go today?" You ask, giving him the widest puppy dog eyes you can. It always works, as you can see his heart melt and give in. "Well, I suppose so." You hear him decide, as your eyes close slightly. You don't know why, but you always feel tired when he's around you, you so relaxed. Soon, you are asleep, but can feel his fingertips running up and down your back gently, soothingly, and hear his voice whisper sweet nothings as you both fall asleep again in angelic slumber, as the luminous clock flicks to 3:00am.  
  
~~~~Osuwari~~~~ 


	2. Quatre

Hiya! Rhamana again, this time with a QUATRE one!! Yee!! Quatre- Oh my. *blush* What are you going to do to me now.. Well, nothing much. *grins evilly* Mwahahaha.. I have a new slave today, meet Duo Maxwell! *Holds up a steel link chain with Duo attached to the other end* Quatre- I hope this doesn't happen to me in the next fic. Well, I won't have the lead, my friend Lindsey will, cause you and Trowa are her favourites! She loves Duo too, but knows my Yami would dis-embowel her if she tried to get him! ^_^ Quatre- *Sigh* Oh well, lets get on with it then. On With The Fic.  
  
  
  
Waking Up To Quatre.  
  
You push back the satin quilt, as it's way too hot. The reason for this lies to your right hand side. A blonde boy, peacefully sleeping. You sit up, and take in every inch of his wondrous form, the full blonde head of hair, the hair that smells of lavender shampoo, the eyes, lightly shut. If they were open, you would see the intensity of the pure sapphire blue eyes he has.  
  
You run a finger lightly down his naked side, and see him arch into your touch. You smile and wonder what would happen if you were to. You lean to the side and plant small, tender butterfly kisses down where your fingers ran, and he moans gently in sleep, mumbling about something that makes you smile and hug his side.  
  
He feels your body pressed against his back, and a slight blush forms on his face, but you can't decide whether it's from the heat, or if he's just shy.  
  
To find out, you run the hand that is draped over his side up and down his chest, before massaging one shoulder gently. He arches like a blonde cat into your stomach, and this make you smile, grateful you are at your house. No doubt if you had been at his, he would have never let you do the things you did with him, or Rashid would have come in by now and woke him up.  
  
That was something you are glad of, the fact that he doesn't have to put his life on the line anymore. You knew you couldn't bear it if he failed a mission, and never returned to you, to be lonely, devoid of his love, compassion and tranquillity.. Is something you could never bear to be without.  
  
You remember the first time you met, he was so innocent looking, laying on that beach. His expression was of sheer joy, lay on his side, reading a book as the breeze gently blew his hair to one side. A blush of embarrassment creeps over your face, as you were so busy looking at him, you forgot to look where you were going! You fell into a deep rock pool, and twisted your ankle pretty badly. You still have the neckerchief he gave you, wet, to stop the swelling. His face was so full of concern, and now it's full of love. for you.  
  
The thought of being without him makes your eyes water, and you press yourself closer to him, and stroke his front, small, silly sobs leave your lips, and he raises an arm round to stroke your side to calm you down. You smile at this display of kawaii love, and your sobs cease, thinking about how open Quatre was with his feelings to you.  
  
It was strange, but the Quatre his friends know is different than the Quatre you know, in that he will let you be dirty to his face, and he will be back. You can't help but smile, remembering the way he blushed last week, when Duo made a smutty remark about what he and his girlfriend, Rhamana, you think her name is, did the night before.  
  
A slight moan escapes his lips, and you realise it's because you are still caressing his chest, and he is getting slightly aroused in his sleep. You smile, and decide to be cruel and stop. He whimpers, and turns over to find you, his hands patting the mattress, like he was trying to find the lost blankets, or a teddy bear. You think maybe he was looking for the blankets, which by this time have rode to the bottom of the bed, and you grab them and pull them over him. He finds your waist because of this, and wraps his arm round you and pulls you close, a contented smile on both of your faces.  
  
You are quite happy to lay in his strong protective arms, and snuggle down in the crook of his neck. You can feel his throat vibrate as he whispers 'I love you.' to you, but unsure if he is conscious or not, all you do is snuggle down further, and wrap your arms round his torso.  
  
You both fall asleep, you looking contented and feeling safe, and Quatre looking like an innocent child that has found his lost teddy bear.  
  
~~~~Osuwari~~~~ 


	3. The long awaited Trowa!

Rhamana again, and this is a request from my friend, Lindsey!!! Hiya girl!!! ^_^ This is a 'Waking Up To' fic, but this time, its for Trowa! Yee! Fun fun fun.. This one is dedicated to Lindsey and her love for Trowa Barton!!!! ^_^ Just a note, this fic is Lemon and Lime scented!!! Hehehe.  
  
  
  
Waking Up To Trowa.  
  
  
  
You have no clue why you have woken up, but look at the luminous clock to your right hand side. The numbers have just hit 3:57, and you groan and turn over, to try and get more sleep. Your nose hits something soft, but irritating. You sneeze, and a groan can be heard next to you. For a second, you freeze, wondering what the hell made that noise, but then relax as you remember who is in bed with you.  
  
You smile at the sleeping angel, and watch him for a bit, as he smiles in his sleep, and his eyes twitch. You wonder what he is dreaming about, but then decide to see if you can please your silent bed partner.  
  
A slight moan escapes his lips as you run your nails gently over his neck, then kiss where the nails roamed. The hair at the base of his neck stands on end from the light touch, and he moves to face you. His moving arm gently collapses on your stomach, the fingertips resting on your breast. You breathe gently, and the hand slides down to in between your breasts.  
  
A slight giggle escapes your lips, and you place your hand over your mouth to muffle the sound, as not to wake your little angel from his peaceful rest. You look at his lightly closed eyes, and stoke the hair out of his face slightly; making it the first time you've ever seen both of his eyes at once.  
  
You lay there, watching your sweet angel then kiss his lips and cheeks, then kiss his neck lightly, from all of which you are rewarded with a moan of subconscious pleasure. You smile, and moving slightly, you hug him from the side. He groans from the sudden heat, but accepts it as he wraps his arms around you, and kisses your forehead gently.  
  
You can tell he is waking up slightly, because of your touch, and you wriggle a little, and gently scratch his stomach, a technique you have learnt to soothe him back to sleep. You are successful with this procedure, and mentally laugh as he slides down a bit, and he falls into deep slumber once again.  
  
As you lay watching him, you decide to resume your assault on him, and slip out from his arms and lay sideways on his chest, and kiss it tenderly, all the way down so-oh-teasingly, till you reach his hips. He arches slightly, thinking of what may happen next, and you grin and run your tongue across his stomach, then kiss all the way back up to his neck.  
  
He whimpers slightly, as if he is scolding you for teasing him, but this just amuses you, and you do the same again, only with your fingers instead. You get the same response, but this time, he grabs you, and hoists you onto his chest, your hair hanging over your face. You grin as he pushes your back down, so your lips meet with his, and his hands run across your back.  
  
You giggle, and this wakes him up fully. "Hey good lookin'!" You whisper to him, a wide grin spread over your face. "Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He asks you, his hands still running over your back. "Oh, fine, but I'll feel better once I've done this!" You smile, before claiming his lips, and running your tongue across them. He obeys, and give you access, you take your prize by running your tongue slowly across his, and you are rewarded with an open moan, and a passionate squeeze.  
  
"I love you, Trowa." You whisper, snuggling as close as you can, exhausted from a lack of sleep. He strokes your back and whispers back to you. "Aishiteru. mo koi." He kisses your forehead again, pulling up the covers and you both fall asleep like that, safe, warm, and in the arms of your koibito.  
  
~~~~Osuwari~~~~ 


End file.
